The present technology relates to an information processor, information processing method and program, and more particularly, to an information processor, information processing method and program that can provide linked content having a variety of scenarios.
It is common for a viewer to browse the program table before selecting a desired broadcast channel when viewing a broadcast program. In on-demand streaming for IPTV (Internet Protocol TeleVision) that has become widespread in recent years, a piece of content is normally selected from a content list to view that piece of content.
The importance of combined telecommunications and broadcasting technologies is recognized to achieve more advanced broadcasting services. Various means adapted to switch between these services have been proposed to ensure coordination between telecommunications and broadcasting. However, a service that makes full use of the features of these means has yet to become a reality.
In the world of games, on the other hand, a multimedia engine is incorporated in a terminal device, and a plurality of streams made up of a plurality of time axes are linked together by executing a programming language to reproduce the streams. If this technique is applied to content other than games, it is possible to provide linked content.
However, incorporating a complicated multimedia engine is costly. Therefore, if complicated processing as required for games is unnecessary for a piece of content, advanced rendering capability provided by the multimedia engine is not necessary for that piece of content. For example, therefore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-113247 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a technology that performs processes such as reproducing or terminating different pieces of content in response to user operation on the branch screen adapted to reproduce a moving image file.